The Professor
Gallifreyan Life The Professor has been alive since 30 years before the creation of Time Travel on the Planet Gallifrey. He was 1 of the 3 creaters of Time Travel, alongside Rassilon and Omega. At the age of 453, The Professor became the Supreme Chancellor of Gallifrey and attempted to pass an Exception for the Non-Intervention Policy. Later in his life, at 604, he became the President of the High Council of Gallifrey. He Attempted to pass the Exception again, but it failed. Six years into his Term as President, he stole The Latest TARDIS Model, a Type 34 TARDIS and left Gallifrey. Life as a Renegade, Sorta. The Professor's TARDIS Landed on Earth in 1946, a year after World War II. His TARDIS was disguised as a Telephone Booth, which later was modified and upgraded. He later returned to gallifrey when he was 1103, where he decided to return his TARDIS. Because of The Professor's Experience fighting Against Aliens in the 500 year period he was off-world, he was inducted into The Celestial Intervention Agency as a Top-Agent. He retired after 50 years of service. When The Professor Retired, he stole a type 70 TARDIS, The latest and best Model. The Professor went back to earth, where he ran into a few Old Friends: The Doctor, The Keeper, and Block. They travelled around and ran into eachother. Block turned out to be evil, they had to defeat one of there friends. (Appearance: Time Tales, Series 32) The Professor was on his 13th and Final Incarnation when he was 4025. His companion Nyssa and himself accidently landed in the Battle of Navrax, a Dalek War. Both of them Died at the hands of the Daleks. Before his death, He and his future self took a trip with the 26th Doctor to make amends, using the Testimony, where The Doctor got to say goodbye to May, and The Professor got to see long dead friend, Nyssa. 50,000 years later on Gallifrey, The Doctor and his annoying son, Ressurected The Professor, and earned himself a new regeneration cycle for doing some good for Gallifrey. After he used that one up, The Professor stole a Regeneration Cycle while in the middle of stopping The Master whenever he was trying to become the Keeper of Traken, shortly before The Doctor's regeneration. On The Professor's 1st Regeneration of his Third Cycle, Played by Chris Hemsworth, The Professor fought the Time Controller and took his remains back to Gallifrey, who had to go to Earth to meet up with The President of Gallifrey. The President was found dead, and The Master had come back. The Professor and The Doctor got stuck on the Planet Sakaar. The Professor was forced to fight a Champion in an Arena match, where he won, but was "turned off". The Professor and The Doctor escaped Sakaar with a ship and went back to Gallifrey to stop Ragnarok from happening, by the Master. The Master Cut out one of The Professor's eyes. The Professor had an Precognitive Vision, where he saw His Father, Odin, and his former Self, Played by Peter Capavison. The Professor and The Doctor escaped from Gallifrey, while the Planet was destroyed, A Large amount of the Time Lords where saved by The Doctor.